


Graveyard Shift

by Borsari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Humor, Office, Paperwork
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Все, чего хочет Смерть, — это чтобы ее работа не доставляла столько проблем.
Kudos: 1





	Graveyard Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/gifts).
  * A translation of [Graveyard Shift - Volume 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662246) by [Seito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito). 



Смерть терла пальцами переносицу, чувствуя, как усиливается мигрень. Сегодня должна была прибыть одна из ее самых больших... головных болей. Она не знала, стоило ли ей радоваться по этому поводу или волноваться, но вот измотана она уже и так была. Все, что ей нужно было сделать, это пережить сегодняшний день, скинуть остатки работы на жнецов, а затем пойти и рухнуть на кровать.  
Осталось выдержать всего чуть-чуть.  
— З-здравствуйте?  
Смерть улыбнулась. Это была не приятная улыбка и уж точно не дружелюбная. На самом деле, она была резкая и язвительная.  
— Джошуа Эйб, тридцать семь лет, погиб в автокатастрофе, — сказала Смерть.  
Джошуа кивнул, сглотнув. Это был долговязый мужчина в больших очках в черной оправе. Характер у него был неспокойный. На самом деле, когда Смерть просматривала его дело, он показался ей совершенно непримечательным человеком. У него было несколько друзей, любящие мать и брат, посредственная работа и страсть к кормлению птиц. Джошуа Эйб был одним из тех людей, которые мало что делали, мало что из себя представляли и были вполне довольны своей жизнью.  
Была всего одна крошечная деталь из его жизни, которая иногда заставляла Смерть лезть на стену.  
— После смерти определенные человеческие души получают награды за любые заметные достижения, к которым они шли в течение всей своей жизни. Для меня... большая честь сообщить вам, что вы получили такую награду, — сказала Смерть. Ее ухмылка стала чуточку шире.  
— Не думаю, что сделал что-то такое, — кротко отозвался Джошуа.  
— О, моя дорогая душа, — мурлыкнула Смерть. Она вытащила большой металлический трофей. — Вы получили награду «Убил самое большое количество людей, даже не подозревая об этом».  
— Что?!  
Смерть имела дело с разными типами душ: серийных убийц была капля в море, на которую она вообще не обращала внимание, мировые лидеры, допустившие смерть миллионов людей из-за своего новомодного оружия, жадные богатеи свергали бедных в стремлении получить еще больше денег. С такими обычными душами работать было довольно просто. Но души, которые убивали, не зная об этом? Во-первых, к этому никак нельзя было подготовиться. А во-вторых, бумажная волокита в таких случаях напоминала ад.  
Большинство людей, которые убивали, не зная, были одноразовыми преступниками по отношению к небольшой горстке людей. Например, вместо правильного маршрута они давали неверные указания, из-за которых люди случайно сбивались с пути и падали со скалы. Однако Джошуа даже рецидивистом нельзя было назвать. Количество людей, убитых им по случайности, исчислялось тысячами. Можно было сказать, что он уничтожил несколько маленьких стран, даже не осознавая.  
Откровенно говоря, Смерть не знала, как он это сделал. Ей было все равно. Джошуа был мертв. Для нее это означало окончание внезапных наплывов бесконечной случайной бумажной работы, которые приходилось терпеть последние тридцать семь лет.  
— Н-но я никого не убивал! — возразил Джошуа.  
— Из-за незнания и награда, — сказала Смерть. Она закрыла его дело и поставила на нем свою подпись. — Пожалуйста, доложите жнецу Кайе о своем загробном назначении.  
— Н-но...  
— На выход! — радостно сказала Смерть. Она махнула рукой, и Джошуа исчез. Нажатие на большую красную кнопку отправило остальную часть работы случайным жнецам. Заполнившие все вокруг крики ужаса и непонимания пролились музыкой Смерти в уши. Она выключила свет и направилась домой.  
Если повезет, ей не придется иметь дело с другой такой же душой, как Джошуа, еще парочку тысячелетий.

  
* * *

  
Смерть тихо заворчала, проверяя новое дело. Джой Коннер, двадцать два года, специализируется на физике и… по расписанию должна была умереть два месяца назад. Жнецы жаловались на это, и никто из тех, кто был приписан к этой душе, не смогли сопроводить ее в загробную жизнь. Естественно, именно тогда и была вызвана Смерть. А она и не думала, что высшая сила должна разбираться со всеми мелкими проблемами.  
Смерть материализовалась в доме Джой и прищурилась, едва взглянув на открывшуюся ей сцену. С потолка свисала целая коллекция кроличьих лапок. Из красной вазы, стоящей на столе, торчало огромное количество четырехлистного клевера. Смерть моргнула, увидев нарисованные на стене магические круги — круги, информацию о которых человечество утратило вечность назад.  
— Вы как сюда попали?!  
Смерть обернулась и увидела в дверном проеме молодую женщину с короткими рыжими волосами и отвисшей от шока челюстью.  
— Джой Коннер, двадцать два года, — сказала Смерть. — Вы должны были умереть в результате удара тупого предмета по голове.  
— Я знаю! — взвизгнула Джой. — Это идиотское пианино просто промахнулось! Не могу поверить, что чуть не умерла из-за него! Это же не какой-то мультик!  
— Где-то выиграешь, где-то проиграешь, — сухо ответила Смерть. Ну хорошо, ладно. Может быть, она иногда в качестве разнообразия заимствовала идеи из разных человеческих развлекательных программ. Убивать из раза в раз одним и тем же способом становилась ужасно скучно. А люди с фантазией подходили к различным способам убийства себе подобных.  
Отбросив эти мысли, Смерть вернула все внимание Джой.  
— Вы получили целых два незаконных месяца жизни, Джой Коннер. Сейчас я провожу вас к загробной жизни, — сказала она. Чем раньше она здесь закончит, тем скорее сможет вернуться к телешоу.  
— Но… — начала было Джой, но договорить так и не успела, потому что Смерть зарезала ее своей косой.  
— ВЫ ЧТО СДЕЛАЛИ?! — завопила Джой, когда ее тело упало на пол. Сама она, совершенно прозрачная, осталась парить над ним.  
— Мои поздравления, — весело ответила Смерть. — Вы умерли. У вас могла быть такая интересная смерть, а вышел обычный сердечный приступ. — Она положила руку Джой на плечо. — А теперь давайте-ка я отведу вас в загробную жизнь.  
Ничего не произошло.  
Смерть нахмурилась, когда пространство вокруг не изменилось. Странно. Почему они не переместились? Все, что обычно требовалось, это просто пожелать появиться в нужном месте и — бух! — они уже оказывались там.  
А вот Джой выглядела уж слишком довольной. Она скрестила руки на груди и уставилась на Смерть.  
— Я, может, и умерла, но вот эти магические круги все-таки еще работают, — заявила она.  
Смерть дернулась. Люди. Чем она заслужила это? Она стиснула зубы и достала телефон. В трубке раздалось два гудка, прежде чем на той стороне ответили на звонок.  
— Босс?  
— Жнец Кайа, подойдите к дому Джой Коннер. Внутрь не заходить! Сломайте стену снаружи. Мы заперты в ловушке внутри, — дала инструкции Смерть.  
— Поняла, босс.  
— Босс? — спросила Джой, явно бесстыдно подслушавшая разговор. — Я не знала, что у мрачных жнецов существует иерархия. Наверно, в этом есть смысл.  
— Я Смерть. Все жнецы находятся у меня в подчинении.  
Джой прищурилась, сверкнув карими глазами.  
— Та Смерть, которая Смерть? Большая шишка? Настоящая? Да еще и женщина?  
Смерть опять передернуло.  
— Да. Да. Да. И да.  
— Подождите, серьезно что ли? — спросила Джой. — Мои магические круги настолько мощные, что в состоянии удержать саму Смерть? Перестанут ли люди умирать из-за того, что вы застряли здесь?  
Смерть зашипела, чувствуя приступ головной боли, которая всегда приходила с этими проблемными делами.  
— Джой Коннер, в ваших интересах заткнуться прямо сейчас.  
— Но!..  
— Заткнись.

  
* * *

  
Улыбка Смерти была леденющей. Ну почему именно сегодня?  
Перед ней стоял мужчина с белыми волосами. Его доспехи — блестящие и чистые — сияли. Белизной, конечно же. На них не было ни пятнышка. На безупречном мече, как и на таком же идеальном щите, не было ни единой царапинки.  
Смерть его ненавидела.  
— Здравствуй, Жизнь, — поприветствовала она коллегу.  
Жизнь посмотрел на нее сверху вниз. В его голубых глазах отчетливо читалось презрение.  
— Смерть, — коротко бросил он. — Вижу, ты была занята.  
«Подчищала за тобой», — подумала Смерть, а вслух сказала:  
— Раз уж ты здесь, мне нужно с тобой кое-что обсудить. Земля больше не может поддерживать жизнь. Человечество трещит по швам. Сократи производство, Жизнь.  
Ее жнецы были измотаны, пытаясь угнаться за огромным количеством умирающих людей, потому что Земля просто не могла поддерживать такое количество жизней одновременно.  
Жизнь хмыкнул.  
— Не надо учить меня делать мою работу, Смерть. И не надо винить меня в своей некомпетентности.  
Смерть стиснула зубы; пальцы сжимались и разжимались, уже готовые схватиться за косу. Было бы так... легко его прирезать. А запятнать его идеальную белую броню было бы просто идеально. Но нет. Нападение на Жизнь вызовет войну и хаос. Хватит с нее бумажной работы.  
— Думаю, тебе пора, Жизнь.  
— Не беспокойся, Смерть, — сказал Жизнь. — Ты еще к этому привыкнешь.  
Вот же кретин.

  
* * *

  
— Что это такое, жнец Кайя?  
— Новые жнецы, босс, — ответила Кайя ничего не выражающим голосом.  
Смерть с силой потерла пальцами переносицу. Перед ней стояла Джой, раскачиваясь на каблуках, и взирала на всех с огромным любопытством. Рядом с Джой нервно заламывал руки Джошуа. Его очки в черной оправе то и дело норовили соскочить с носа.  
— Почему они? — спросила Смерть. Эти двое отравляли ее существование в прошлом веке. Они должны были пройти обработку и отправиться на соответствующие места в загробной жизни. Они НЕ должны были стать ее новыми жнецами.  
Кайа опустила взгляд на коричневый планшет.  
— Но об этом написано в документах, босс.  
Смерть подавила желание разрыдаться. Она была всемогущим существом. Какой бы напряженной ни была ее работа, она не должна была — просто не могла — сломаться из-за такой ерунды. Если уж она с самого начала времен терпела Жизнь, то с этим как-нибудь справится.  
— Эти бланки заполняла я, жнец Кайа. Уверяю вас, этих двоих жнецами я не назначала.  
Кайя слегка наклонила голову. Смерть нахмурилась еще сильнее, заметив в ее глазах слабые отблески веселья.  
— Тем не менее, босс, они подписали контракт. Вы не можете пересмотреть его, пока не пройдет как минимум тысяча лет. Да и нам не помешает дополнительная помощь, — сказала Кайа.  
— Они меня заставили, — выпалил Джошуа.  
Джой пихнула его в плечо.  
— Тс! Ты не должен был этого говорить. И взбодрись ты уже! Мы ведь будем жнецами. Ну разве не круто?  
Смерть едко ухмыльнулась. В ее руке материализовалась коса.  
— Вместо того, чтобы ждать тысячу лет, как насчет того, чтобы просто стереть вас троих с лица земли?  
Кайа заметно вспотела. Отлично. Какой бы компетентной она ни была, Смерть ее старания не оценила. Если им нужна была помощь новых жнецов, то претендентов хватало. Но эти двое...  
— Эй, мы же хотим помочь, — сказала Джой.  
Улыбка Смерти стала напоминать оскал.  
— Я бы на вашем месте уже побежала.  
Джошуа что-то пискнул и рванул прочь. Кайа успела исчезнуть к тому моменту, как Смерть прыгнула на Джой, но та все-таки научилась уворачиваться.  
— А НУ НАЗАД! — взревела Смерть.  
Во имя Создателя, чем она заслужила эту неблагодарную работу?


End file.
